Twilight Princess and the Green Plumbers Adventure
by Champ 15
Summary: For the Smart One 64's Adventure and Friendship Challenge. A couple of Smashers take a ride on the Super Smash train, but halfway through there ride. Something bad happens. It's up to two unlikley heroes to save the day! My first One-Shot!


**Author's Note: This is my first one shot and it's an entry for The Smart One 64's Super Smash Bros. Brawl Adventure Challenge. **

**When a character is first introduced, there name will be bolded. Just like in the real super Smash Bros. Brawl when a character is introduced: There name will appear.**

**I kind of wish I could make it into many chapters, but it had to be a one-shot over 5000 words. I hope you like it.**

There weren't many people on the Super Smash Train that morning. Usually, it is crowded. The Super Smash train took people to different stadiums or locations. The people on the train were **Zelda**, who was wearing a green dress, **Jigglypuff**, who was wearing his red hat, the Mario Brothers:** Mario **and** Luigi**, both of them in their regular outfit, **Ness**, who was wearing the oldest baseball cap he could find, **Peach**, who was in her cleanest pink dress and a few other people who weren't fighters.

"_Attention Passengers,"_ the announcement speaker said, _"Are first stop is the Jungle, it will take about a half an hour to get there. Please enjoy the ride." _The train took off.

Mario and Luigi took their seats, Peach came over a few minutes later.

"Hi Mario," Peach said, "Hi Luigi."

"Hello," Mario said, "How are you today?"

"Fine," Peach said. Luigi saw Mario's face and he figured out that Mario wanted alone time with Peach. So Mario just got up and walked away.

Luigi decided to go to the back of the train and see what was going on back there, usually, there would be free cookies back there. In the second Car, there was Ness who was playing his video game. And he saw Jigglypuff who was talking to a few pokemons that weren't really important.

In the back car, He found out that there weren't any free cookies; the only person in the back was Zelda. Luigi wasn't great friends with Zelda and vice versa but he said:

"Why don't you come in the front of the train?" Luigi said, "A lot of people you know are up there."

"I'm fine," Zelda said.

"Okay," Luigi said as he started to leave. Then he heard a scream.

"THE SMASH MEDAL HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

The Smash Medal was very powerful; it controls all the final smash balls, if you have this smash medal, you have all the final smashes. And you can turn into any character you want. It has been hidden for 5 years in the Super Smash Train. And now, someone stole it.

"Oh No," Zelda said who got out of here seat. Just then the train started shaking like it got hit by something. Zelda looked out of her window.

"The alloy team is up to this," Zelda shrieked.

"Come on Zelda," Luigi said, "Let's get to the front of the train."

Both of them started to run up to the front of the train. They met up with Mario, Peach, Ness, and Jigglypuff.

"We have to get out of the train," Mario said, "an alloy already entered the train."

"_Attention Passengers,"_ the announcement speaker said, "_ We have hit something rather odd but the we will arrive at-"_ The noise stopped, then someone new came on, _"Prepare for your last stand, us alloys are taking you to the waterfall and we are destroying this train."_

Just then an alloy came in through the window.

"Go away," Mario said punching the alloy in the face. Then the alloy hit Mario and threw him in another cart, he did the same with Ness and Jigglypuff.

"Mario," Peach said running to them. The alloy came over to the four fighters and shut the door behind him. Luigi and Zelda ran to the door but it wouldn't open.

"Let us out," Zelda said.

"Let's de attach that car," the alloy said. He got out the Smash Medal. Everyone gasped as he turned into Sheik and used her final smash, the arrow. The arrow was so powerful, it de attached the cart Luigi and Zelda was in. That car continued slowly on the railroad. While the rest of the train continued.

"MARIO," Luigi shouted, "Peach," he just then noticed something, THEY were heading towards the water fall. They were the ones that were going to die.

"Zelda what do we do?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know," Zelda said, "Maybe I can use my Dins Fire Power to break the door."

"TRY IT!" Luigi said now panicking.

Zelda activated her Dins Fire Power. The door broke. They could now get out.

"The car is about to fall we have to get out now," Zelda said. She ran out and so did Luigi. Then the train cart fell into the waterfall and luckily, they were safe.

"Phew," Luigi said, "That was close!"

"I wonder where everyone else is." Zelda asked.

"We should go find them," Luigi said.

"Let's go," Zelda said.

… …

Mario, Peach, Ness and Jigglypuff were all tied up. A blue Alloy was looking at all of them.

"What did you guys do to Luigi and Zelda," Peach yelled.

"There about to fall into the Waterfall and drown," The Blue Alloy laughed. All four of them gasped. Just then the announcement speaker was turned on.

"_Attention Losers,"_ the Alloy said, _"We are going to crash in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"_

The train just crashed. Everyone screamed.

… …

They continued walking the path and it seemed like hours. They were both exhausted. And then, they found the train. However, the train was all ruined. And no one was there.

"Oh No," Zelda screamed. She ran to the train. Luigi followed her. Luigi was now worried about Mario. Was he okay? And what about Princess Peach? He was now afraid that they were both dead.

"Where do you think they are?" Luigi said.

Zelda shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the Alloys kidnapped them."

Just then Luigi and Zelda heard a voice.

"What was that-"Luigi said. Zelda told him to be quiet. Both of them moved as quietly as they could so they could hear the voice again. Just then an arrow came out of nowhere.

Zelda and Luigi moved themselves so they wouldn't get hit. Then the heard a laugh. It wasn't the alloys.

It was the Traitor Fighters. **Wario**, **Bowser**, **King Dedede**, and **Ganondorf**!

The traitor fighters were fighters in the past that used to be good fighters, but now work for the bad guys.

"Get them!" Ganondorf said pointing at Luigi and Zelda.

"You wish Ganon-DORK!" Luigi said running away along with Zelda.

The traitor fighters chased after them. Luigi and Zelda kept on running.

"Do you think we should fight?" Zelda said.

"NO!" Luigi said.

"Too bad," Zelda said turning around she got out her arrow and aimed it at the canon. Bowser turned on the canon. But before Bowser could fire, Zelda fired one of her arrows and it broke the canon in half.

"This sucks," Bowser said.

"Let's fight these losers," Wario said. Luigi and Zelda ran towards the traitor fighters. King Dedede got out his Hammer. Ganondorf smiled evilly. Wario got out his bike, and Bowser was ready to burst out a flame of fire.

"What's that?" Wario asked lookingt something in the sky?

A figure with wings was flying in the sky. He had something that was white in his hands. He dropped it right were Luigi and Zelda were! He then left.

"Was that Pit?" Luigi asked.

"Yes it was," Zelda said, "And he dropped an assistant trophy." Then the trophy fell to the ground. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get it.

"That's mine," Bowser said.

"No it isn't," Luigi said.

Everyone was now on top of each other trying to get the trophy, but at the end, Zelda got it and she broke it open.

**Knuckle Joe** came out of it.

"Hit them please," Zelda said pointing at the traitor fighters.

"Yes Miss Zelda," Knuckle Joe said. He ran to the traitor fighters and started punching King Dedede.

"What are you doing?" King Dedede said.

"Following orders- TAKE THIS!" Knuckle Joe punched King Dedede far away. Then he did it to Ganondorf, and then Bowser.

"Do it to him also," Zelda said, pointing at Wario.

Wario screamed like a little girl and then ran as fast as he could. Knuckle Joe chased him.

"HELP ME!" Wario screamed, "A LITTLE MONSTER IS CHASING ME!"

Zelda and Luigi laughed.

"That was pretty funny," Zelda said, "I've never seen Wario that scared."

"I haven't either," Luigi said, "I don't like Wario at all."

"Hey," Zelda said, "Look!"

It was **Pit**, this time he came all the way down to the ground. He smiled at Luigi and Zelda.

"Are you two alright?" Pit asked.

"We are fine!" Zelda said.

"No we aren't," Luigi said, "We almost DIED! Mario, Peach, Ness, and Jigglypuff have been captured and the Smash Medal has been stolen by Alloys!"

Pit gasped, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"We don't know," Zelda said, "Where going to find everyone who has been captured."

"I'll tell you guys a secret," Pit said, "I know where the secret Alloy Hiding Place is!"

"You do?" Luigi asked, "Where?"

"Inside Vollo Volcano," Pit cheered sarcastically.

Vollo Volcano was one of the most dangerous volcanoes ever created. It erupts every 5 years and lava goes all over the place! And you lose a ton of your skin if lava gets on your arm! Not the place you want to be since it's supposed to erupt this year.

"Could you lead us there?" Zelda asked.

"I don't see why not," Pit said.

"We should get going," Zelda said.

So Luigi and Zelda followed Pit to Vollo Volcano, there, they hoped to find their friends and the Smash Medal as soon as possible. They weren't even halfway there and it was really late.

"Should we camp here for the night?" Pit asked Luigi and Zelda.

"Sure," Luigi said, "I'm getting really tired."

"Me too," Zelda said, "Are we going to sleep under the stars?"

"It's our only choice really," Pit said.

"O-Okay," Luigi said. He doesn't like sleeping outside because he is always afraid that boos will come out of nowhere and scare him to death like what happened 6 years ago.

"See you guys tomorrow," Pit said. He fell asleep really fast, but Zelda and Luigi didn't.

"Luigi?" Zelda said, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Luigi whispered so Pit wouldn't wake up.

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Zelda said, "Mario, Peach, Ness, and Jigglypuff?"

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"The Vollo Volcano could erupt while they are in it!"

Luigi didn't think about that. Now he was worried, his brother and his brother's girlfriend could die all because he went on the Smash Train that worried. He was shaking now; he could have screamed through the top of his lungs, instead, he tried not to.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Luigi said. He then went to bed for the night.

… …

"We couldn't catch them," Ganondorf said to a huge hand. Also known as: **MASTER HAND**!

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" Master Hand screamed, "You Traitor fighters suck."

"We tried," Bowser said, "But then Pit came out of nowhere and gave Zelda an assistant Trophy."

King Dedede and Wario both nodded.

"You guys can leave now," Master Hand said, "Bring in the Alloy Team."

"Yes Master Hand," Ganondorf said.

The traitor fighters left and the Alloy Team: **Red**, **Blue**, **Yellow**, **Green**, **Black** and **White** came in.

"Yes Master Hand?" Red said.

"What did you do with the four fighters you captured?" Master Hand asked.

"We turned them into trophies," Green said, "I believe that's what you requested."

"Yes it was," Master Hand said, "According to the four pointless Traitors, Pit has joined Luigi and Zelda, your goal this time is to get Pit, not Luigi and Zelda."

"Why Not," White asked.

"I'd rather have them die instead of be turned into a trophy, release the monster."

The Alloys agreed and left.

… …

The next day Luigi got up, he totally forgot about what Zelda said to him. He just then noticed Zelda and Pit were gone.

"Zelda?" Luigi asked, "Pit? Where are you guys?" There was no response, they were missing. Then he heard a loud noise. He followed the noise hoping to find Pit and Zelda.

"You guys better be okay," Luigi said running as fast as he could. Without them, he probably would be lost.

He then came across a large plant figure, his head was big and his body was small: It was **Peaty Piranha**. He was holding two cages, one with Zelda in it and the other with Pit in it.

"Mamma Mia," Luigi shrieked. He didn't like fighting. He was never good at it.

"HELP!" Pit and Zelda cried. Peaty was charging at him.

"How am I supposed to defeat him?" Luigi yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Pit said, "JUST GET ZELDA OUT OF HER CAGE, THEN MY WEIGHT WILL PULL HIM DOWN!"

"Okay," Luigi said. He ran up to Peaty. Peaty screamed. He then jumped into the air as fast as he could. Luigi ran to the side so he wouldn't get hit. Peaty was furious. Fire was beaming through his eyes. Peaty then swung both cages to the ground.

"Ow!" Zelda screamed.

"Ugh," Pit said.

Luigi then ran to Zelda's cage and broke it open and freed the innocent Princess. Zelda ran out of the cage as soon as possible.

"Thanks Luigi!" Zelda said as she hugged him. Luigi first thought she was going to kiss him on the cheek, but he didn't.

"Take this you stupid plant," Pit said as he kept on jumping the cage, then Peaty fell to the ground due to Pit weighing a lot. He wasn't dead, but he was knocked out.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Zelda said.

"At least we are all safe," Pit said, "Now, let's-"Just then, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Pit in the stomach.

"PIT!" Luigi and Zelda screamed. But then Zelda grabbed Luigi and they ran. They saw Pit transform into a trophy. Just then, a black and White alloy ran and grabbed the trophy. Both were laughing. They didn't notice Luigi and Zelda, who were now hiding under a bush.

"We should go help," Luigi said.

"We can't," Zelda said, "We don't want to be turned into trophies also. The only thing we can do is wait here."

"Why wait," Luigi whispered.

"We'll wait for them to leave," Zelda said, "Then we will follow the alloys and hopefully, they will be heading to Vollo Volcano."

"Okay," Luigi said.

The Alloys took Pit's trophy and walked away. Luigi and Zelda got out of the bush and started to follow them. They went through the deep part of the jungle and then lost the two alloys and the Pit Trophy.

"This isn't good," Luigi said, "Now we will never find them."

"Look!" Zelda said. She was pointing at a huge volcano, lightning was nearby the volcano and she noticed a Red guy heading up to the top, "That must be Vollo Volcano. We are getting close to it."

"Zelda?" Someone said behind them, "Luigi?"

Zelda turned around. Her eyes widen and she smiled.

"LINK!" She said she ran up to him and hugged him.

"YOSHI!" Luigi yelled, he went and hugged him also.

"I've been looking for you," **Link** said, "I heard about the train accident and then I right away came looking for you since I remembered that you were going somewhere."

"I'm so happy to see you," Zelda said.

"I'm happy that you're here," Luigi said, "Mario and Peach have been captured by the Alloy!"

**Yoshi** gasped, "Oh No! We have to go save them. Where are they?"

"We believe they are at Vollo Volcano!"

"I know a fast way there," Yoshi said, "Follow me!"

"Zelda," Luigi shouted, "Yoshi knows a fast way there."

"Come on Link," Zelda cheered, "Let's follow Yoshi to Vollo Volcano."

"Okay," Link said.

So Link, Zelda and Luigi followed Yoshi. Zelda and Link were talking and talking at the same time.

"Link," Zelda said, "What's that thing in your pocket?"

"What," Link said looking at his pocket, "Oh, it's nothing, just a glow stick."

"I thought you hated glow sticks," Zelda said looking a bit confused.

"Oh great," Yoshi said. Everyone noticed that there was a ton of quicksand in front of their path and there was no other way across. It was a river of quicksand.

"How are we going to get across?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Luigi said. "Maybe we could, I don't know, we could!" He didn't notice but Link got out his sword while he was talking he was about to stab Luigi's back but then Zelda get's out her bow and arrow and shoots an arrow at Link.

"OWWW!" Link said. He fell to the ground. Link died in front of his girlfriend. Yoshi then pushed Zelda into the quicksand.

"ZELDA!" Luigi screamed. He then noticed Link who he thought was dead transformed into an alloy and so did Yoshi. The thing that was in Link's Pocket was the Smash Medal.

"You are so stupid Luigi," Black said, "You actually thought I was Yoshi."

"And you thought I was Link?" White said, "Prepare to die." Just then White and Black Charged at Luigi. A battle was about to begin. Luigi did some karate moves but they were no help. The black alloy hit Luigi in the face and he fell to the ground. Luigi used his fire ball move hoping that would help but it didn't either. Luigi was hit again and fell to the ground. He was then pushed into the quicksand. He forgot about Zelda and noticed she was about to drown in it.

Luigi grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Zelda was unconscious and had no idea he was doing that. But before he could get her up all the way, the alloy turned into Bowser and turned into Giga Bowser. He used his fire breath on Luigi he was about defeated, but still conscious.

"Any last words," Black said. Luigi didn't speak.

"I didn't think so," White said. Just then two figures appeared out of nowhere, one was in a copper suit: Her name was **Samus** while the other was a little Pink Figure: His name was **Kirby**. Both started to attack the alloys. The Alloys started attacking. Then the pink figure grabbed Luigi out of the quicksand.

"Save her," Kirby said, "I need to help Samus."

Luigi did what the Kirby told him to do. He grabbed Zelda's arms for the final time and pulled her out of the ground. She was unconscious and saved. And then Luigi fell to the ground.

… …

"Master…" Red said, "I just got a message from black, there plan failed. Zelda put an arrow through black but is still alive. And then two figures came and attacked Black and White, then they both ran off."

Master Hand growled.

"Let's see," Master Hand said, "The Traitor fighters failed, Peaty Piranha failed, and now Black and White failed? Who else could we send out to kill them?"

Red shrugged, "Perhaps we could send out Blue, Green, Yellow, and me?"

"Hmmmm," Master Hand said, "I guess it wouldn't be such a Bad Idea!"

"Master…" Someone said. Then Blue came in.

"White wanted me to give you this," he said showing him the trophy of Pit.

"Put it with the others," Master Hand said, "This volcano will erupt soon and Mario, Peach, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Pit will never see day light again. No both of you go get Yellow and Green and go fight Luigi and Zelda and anyone else who is with them."

Blue and Red left Master Hand.

… …

"OoooOooo," Zelda said as she just woke up. She felt really dizzy and she thought she died.

"ZELDA!" Kirby said, "Thank goodness you're alright.

"We thought you were dead," Samus said.

"What happened," Zelda asked.

"You almost drowned from the quicksand, and then Link and Yoshi turned into alloys and then Luigi saved you and we defeated the alloys and-"

"Where is Luigi?" Zelda asked.

"I think he is sleeping," Kirby said. He pointed at Luigi who was on the ground and looked a bit pale. Zelda ran up to him.

"Luiig?" Zelda said, "Are you okay."

Nothing happened.

"Oh Please don't tell me your dead," Zelda said, "Luigi?" Zelda getting teary eyed. Just then, Luigi moved. Zelda stopped crying. Luigi then got up.

"Zelda!" Luigi said, "Thank goodness you're alright?"

"Thanks for saving me," Zelda said.

"No problem," Luigi said, "And why did you shoot Link?"

"The minute he said that he liked glow sticks was the minute I thought he wasn't the real Link?"

"At least you two are alright," Samus said, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Vollo Volcano," Zelda said, "We believe Mario, Peach, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Pit are being kept there as prisoners."

Kirby gasped.

"That's not good," Kirby said, "I'll come with you guys."

"Thanks Kirby," Luigi said, "What about you Samus?"

"I'd like too," Samus said, "But I can't! If you want to know the truth, I'm right now on the run. A few people are after to get me because I apparently did something wrong when I didn't. So I ran away hoping I wouldn't get caught. I bet people are in this area right now, looking for me. So I need to go the opposite direction because I believe they now know that Kirby and I were together. Sorry I put you in this mess Kirby."

"It's fine," Kirby said, "The worst thing they could do is put me in prison. You should get going."

"Okay," Samus said, "see you guys."

"Bye Samus," Zelda, Luigi, and Kirby said. Samus started running. She dropped an assistant trophy, Zelda yelled her name but she never came back.

"I hope she doesn't go to jail," Zelda said, "She's too kind."

"I hope she doesn't either," Luigi said.

"Guys," Kirby said, "We should get going."

"Okay," Zelda said.

So Luigi, Zelda and Kirby kept on walking. 5 hours later there were right there.

"WE finally reached it," Zelda said, "Now we have to get up to the top."

"Oh No," Luigi said, "Look who it is."

Red, Blue, Yellow and Green came running down.

"Use the assistant trophy Samus dropped," Kirby yelled to Zelda. Zelda did what Kirby told him too she smashed it onto the ground and then a mole like creature appeared.

"HEY!" **Mr. Resetti** yelled, "WHY DID YOU FORGET TO SAVE!"

"Crap," Luigi said, "He's useless."

"I HEARD THAT!" Mr. Resetti yelled, "I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU FORGET TO SAVE WHEN I REMIND YOU ABOUT 1000 TIMES!"

"Should we just wait for him to stop talking before we fight?" Red said.

"Sure," Zelda said, "And everyone else agreed.

-10 Minutes Later-

"THE NEXT TIME YOU IDIOTS FORGET TO SAVE, YOU WILL BE WRITING ME AN APOLOGY NOTE!" Resetti did.

"But-"

"NO BUTS YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW SCRAM!" Mr. Resetti disappeared.

"Now where were we?" Red said, "Oh yeah- ATTACK!"

Red and Yellow charged at Zelda, Green Charged at Luigi and Blue Charged at Kirby. Luigi kept on running since he didn't feel like fighting, Kirby got out his hammer and Zelda turned into Sheik.

"Take this," Kirby said swinging his hammer at Blue. But then Blue jumped on Kirby. Blue was laughing.

Zelda (Who was now Sheik) jumped on Yellow. Then she ripped out his metal arm. Yellow screamed and fell to the ground. Red then started strangling Sheik.

Luigi who was running noticed that Sheik was being strangled. He ran up to red and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the air. Sheik fell to the ground to catch her breath. Then she turned herself back to Zelda.

Kirby who was still on the ground and being tortured by Blue got up that moment and swallowed Blue up. Then he let him out and then got out his Hammer and sent him far away.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked Zelda and Kirby.

"I'm fine," Kirby said.

Just then, Green came out of nowhere with a knife and pointed it at Luigi's neck. Luigi was breathing heavily.

"If you walk one more step," Green said, "He will die." Zelda and Kirby gulped. Luigi moved thought he ran and then jumped in the air and did one final punch. Green fell to the ground.

"Wow," Zelda said,"Thanks for saving my life again."

"No problem," Luigi said. Zelda then went up to Luigi and kissed Luigi's cheek. He tried not to blush.

"Guys," Kirby said, "Look!"

They noticed Black and White and they were heading to the top of the volcano.

"I'm guessing the only way to get inside is to fall in from the top," Kirby said.

"Oh," Luigi said, "I just want to get to the top, find everyone, and then rescue them."

"Me too," Zelda said.

"Let's go," Kirby said.

… …

"I have good news and bad news Master," Black said.

"What's the good news," Master Hand asked.

"The arrow that was stabbed into me, that pain is all gone."

"Excellent," Master Hand cheered, "And the bad news?"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green all died."

"WHAT!" Master Hand yelled, "NOW I'm ANGRY!"

"There's more to the story Master," White said, "Luigi, Zelda, and that pink creature is climbing up to the top of the volcano right now!"

"Where are the traitor fighters?" Master Hand said.

"In there room," White said, "They said that they will attack once Luigi, Zelda and Mr. Pinkball step foot inside Vollo Volcano."

"Excellent!"

… …

Luigi, Zelda and Kirby were almost to the top of the Volcano.

"Should we have a game plan?" Luigi asked the other two.

"That's a good idea," Zelda said.

So Luigi, Zelda and Kirby talked for a minute.

"That's a good idea," Zelda cheered.

Kirby then started running to the top of the Volcano.

… …

"When are they going to appear?" Bowser asked.

"I hope they do in a second," Ganondorf said, "I have the dark canon with me."

Wario was sound asleep and King Dedede was a bit tired.

"I hear someone," Bowser said, King Dedede got up.

"Get the canon ready," King Dedede said. Ganondorf turned it on. Just then Kirby landed on the ground.

"GET HIM!" Bowser said, Ganondorf aimed then fired the canon and Kirby was turned into a trophy.

"Excellent work," Bowser said. Ganondorf went out and grabbed the trophy.

"Master Hand will be pleased, but where is-"

Just then Luigi and Zelda fell on top of Ganondorf. Luigi grabbed the Trophy aimed it at Ganondorf then fired. Ganondorf was turned into a trophy. Bowser and King Dedede were panicking. Wario was still asleep. Zelda turned Kirby back to Normal.

"Thanks," Kirby said. Luigi then aimed and fired the dark canon at Bowser then King Dedede. Wario was moving a bit.

"Are you guys done yet?" Wario asked a bit asleep. When he opened his eyes, he screamed. Then Luigi aimed and fired the dark canon at Wario as he also turned into a trophy.

"What should we do with them?" Zelda asked.

"We should leave them here," Kirby said, "Along with the dark canon."

"I like the canon though," Luigi said.

"Only bad guys are supposed to use that," Kirby said, "We shouldn't have used it in the first place."

"Oh-Well," Zelda said, "Let's go find everyone."

Luigi, Zelda, and Kirby started to run down deeper into the volcano. They soon came across a locked door.

"Come on," Luigi complained.

'I wonder where the key is," Zelda said, "Where do you think it is Kirby? Kirby?"

Zelda turned around, Kirby was gone.

"Oh no!" Zelda screamed.

"What do we do now?" Luigi asked. Just then, a black figure jumped on Luigi.

"LUIGI!" Zelda screamed but just then a white figure jumped on Zelda.

Black and White left.

"What should we do to them?" White asked.

"KILL THEM!" Black said.

"I don't think so," someone behind them said. He was with someone else too. The one person got out his sword and put it through blacks back. Black was now dead. White was now panicking. He tried to run away but the other figure hit him and then electrocuted him. White fell to the floor dead.

The two figures were **Marth** and **Pikachu**.

"How did you guys find us?" Zelda said.

"We were looking for the kidnap fighters and we saw Samus and she told us where you guys were heading. So we decided to come up here and see if you guys needed any help!"

"Is Samus alright?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, she hasn't been kidnapped yet so she's still safe," Marth said.

"Guys," Pikachu said, "Look!"

A Key magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Now we can get through the door," Luigi said. Luigi put the key in the door and opened room was a dark black room. Across the room they saw:

"IT'S THE TROPHIES!" Zelda screamed, "And Kirby was turned into one."

"Let's go get them," Luigi said. The four of them ran to the trophies. Halfway there the floor split opened and Luigi and Zelda fell in. Marth and Pikachu were panicking.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

Luigi and Zelda were screaming. It seemed like they were falling for 10 minutes when they only fell 20 feet. They landed on a platform. Below the platform was a black hole and below that, was a ton of magma. They were at the bottom of the volcano.

"You guys aren't giving up are you?" a figure asked.

"Nope," Zelda said. Master Hand then appeared.

"It's time to finish you guys," Master Hand said, "Prepare for your last battle."

Master Hand charged at Zelda who dodged it. She used her Din's Fire Power and Hit Master Hand.

Master Hand then had laser's coming out of his fingers. Luigi dodged them and then fired fireballs at Master Hand.

"Your attacks are weak," Master Hand said to Luigi. Luigi was angry that he said that. Master Hand then grabbed the Smash Medal and turned himself into Kirby.

"CHEF KIRBY!" Master Hand said in a Kirby like voice. Luigi and Zelda fell into Kirby's cauldron and were being boiled.

"Let us out!" Zelda said. Luigi and Zelda both got out. Zelda then jumped on "Kirby" and did a few punches. Luigi did a few Kung-Fu moves on "Kirby."

"You guys are getting stronger," Master Hand said, "But I can still beat you." Master Hand got the Smash Medal Out and turned himself into Mario.

"Luigi," Master Hand said in a Mario voice. "Please don't hurt me, I'm your brother. Do you really want me to die?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM LUIGI!" Zelda screamed.

Luigi was afraid. He didn't want to hurt his brother. He forgot for a minute that it was Master Hand in disguise.

"Do you want to die Luigi," Master Hand said, "Do you want me to die? If I die, you won't have a friend in the world."

Luigi just ran to Master Hand and punched him off the Platform. Master Hand tried to jump, but it was too later. He fell into the black hole.

"NOOOOOO!" Master Hand screamed, as he fell into the black hole.

"Good Job Luigi," Zelda said. The Smash Medal was now on the ground. Luigi went up to it and picked it up. Just then the ground started shaking.

"This volcano is going to erupt!" Zelda panicked, "we have to get out."

Zelda used her magical ability to raise herself and Luigi up into the air. They were in the room were the trophies were.

"LUIGI!" Someone cried and they hugged him. It was Mario. Also there was Peach, Ness, Jigglypuff, Pit, Kirby, Marth, Pikachu, and Link and Yoshi. They must have been turned into trophies before the fake Link and Yoshi attacked.

"We have no time to celebrate," Zelda said, "This volcano will erupt any minute now."

Everyone gasped. Just then Magma entered the room.

"RUN!" Pit screamed. Pit was the first one to get out, followed by Yoshi, Link, Peach, Ness, Jigglypuff, Marth, Pikachu, Kirby, Mario, and Luigi and Zelda were in the back. Zelda forgot to shut the door behind her.

The lava was now coming up faster.

The twelve of them were now running fast, knowing that the lava was coming up ten times faster now. Pit was the first one to get out of the volcano. He helped everyone else get up.

Luigi and Zelda though stopped right in front of the four trophies.

"Should we leave them?" Luigi asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"We shouldn't. A hero doesn't leave a Villain behind unless they truly deserve to die."

Zelda put all four of the traitors back to normal.

"GET THEM!" Bowser said.

"NO!' Zelda screamed, "We need to get out of here now. The volcano is about to erupt."

Ganondorf turned around. Lava was entering this room, even though it wasn't a lot.

Ganondorf, Wario, Dedede, and Bowser climbed out of the volcano. Luigi and Zelda were climbing. Zelda lost her breath.

"You aren't going to die," Luigi said grabbing her arm, "You don't deserve too."

"If anyone is going to die," Zelda said, "It will be me."

"No it won't someone said. A metal hand grabbed onto Luigi and Zelda.

"SAMUS!" Zelda screamed. She pulled both of them out. Once they got outside, they noticed everyone was already at the bottom, far away from the volcano.

"We will never make it!" Zelda said.

"Yes you will," said another voice. It was Kirby, "Get on the warp star."

Luigi, Zelda and Samus got on the warp star. The volcano then erupted like crazy. Kirby took them to everyone else.

"Thank goodness we are all safe," Peach said.

"I was worried we would all die," Ness said.

"But the most important thing," Jigglypuff said, "Is that we are all safe."

"I quit being a traitor," Bowser said.

"Me too," Wario, Ganondorf, and King Dedede said.

"You know what," Luigi said, "I want to go home, return the smash medal, and take a nap!"

"Me too," Zelda said.

**I hope you liked the story. I doubt I'll win, but who knows. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**


End file.
